Crimson Dance
by Grimankin
Summary: Hellsing x Blood  crossover. Diva had died by the hands of her own Chevalier, but instead of the end - a new beginning awaits her as a stranger calling himself Alucard offers her a second chance at life. What will happen if she accepts?


**A/N**:

**Disclamer:** I don't own "Blood+" or "Hellsing". I forgot who made Blood+, but Kouta Hirano is one of my heroes. Thank you to whatever forces brought this genius of a man and made it possible for Hellsing to be made. Oh and so you know… Hellsing is my most favourite manga/anime. EVER.

Curse my awesome brain and its cool ideas! I hate it. Seriously… just when I was about to concentrate on two fics only…. Bam, and I got this idea. And as usual – I can do nothing to stop this damn need (craving) to write this stuff down, further depleting my inspiration and breaking my focus yet again, now between three stories.  
>This fanfic will be following the story of the manga Blood+, which has quite a few differences in the ending.<br>Also… I'm just not sure how far my idea will carry me so yeah – nothing about the length of this fanfic is for certain yet.

There are two themes for both of the main characters. There will be more, naturally, but in future chapters. The first two themes are:  
>DIVA – <strong>Fauxliage - All The World (Moonlight soundtrack)<strong>.  
>ALUCARD – <strong>Hellsing Ultimate Soundtrack - Song of Demeter<strong>.

Here we go…

* * *

><p>xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx<p>

"**Crimson Dance – The Family Matter."**

* * *

><p>xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx<p>

_**Unknown Place**_

A single breath was all it took for her to snap her eyes wide open. After the breath and the rush of air she had felt great pain – it came in waves, rising and subsiding. Her light-blue eyes dimly scanned through the surroundings, seeing nothing but light everywhere she looked. Soon enough the pain had subsided and she was able to come to her senses. For the possible strongest Chiropteran she was rather slow to get well at the moment.  
>Next the memories came flooding in, the performance she had given, the plans of her Chevalier's and her own demise at the hands of an ally… her wish for Saya to live on. Then everything turned to darkness, until now. Now there was nothing left of the darkness and instead she was surrounded by pure white light that almost blinded her. It was everywhere and the Vampire Queen had a hard time pinpointing the source of the light.<p>

A few things, however, had managed to catch her attention. For one she was stark naked, with no trace of her former clothes on her nicely-shaped and beautiful figure. It didn't bother her much to be honest. The other thing though – her shadow was rapidly changing and twisting right in front of her. It grew taller and much broader, until finally it had turned into a shadow of a very tall man with seemingly long, flowing hair. The shadow then grew a blood-red slasher grin and a pair of similar crimson eyes – they had nothing other than a whole color and shape with no features to talk of.  
>While the girl was pondering about what it was, a voice rang through the area. It was low and menacing in a way and would probably manage to intimidate any human being, but the Chiropterian Queen Diva was not a human and was never one to show fear of anything.<p>

"Not one to be frightened by such a display, are you? Good." The voice, which presumably belonged to the shadow, had said.

In response the girl only showed a smirk and hugged herself by the shoulders. "I'm not afraid of perverts like you mister shadow – you just wanted to see me naked, right?" she spoke in a highly happy tone of voice. She half-expected the shadow to get confused, but instead it chuckled at her words.

"It seems that you are in a good mood, child." She watched as the slasher smirk grew wider. "And you don't have to worry – I care not for your body… much."

"Now you're just being mean mister pervert-shadow!" she pouted, as if really mad at it.

"No need to make hasty decisions, my child. In fact you might want to keep your good spirits for what I'm about to propose." The voice attained a tone of seriousness as it spoke further. "From the shadows I have watched your progress… and I have seen that unlike your sister, Saya – you have gained quite an understanding what it is like to be a va- a Chiropterian…" next the voice gave out a single short chuckle. "… and after all you did and said – only death awaited for you. Felled by the hand of one of your Fle- Chevaliers – a miserable end if I do say so myself. All your servants were vanquished and all your generals died, and the one you wanted close to you was taken away from you. Do you not want a second chance… Princess?"

Diva froze, unable to say anything back to the shadow, who seemed to notice this, which only made the maniacal grin on his "face" to grow wider.

"Heheh, I was sure you would not be able to speak back once I told you of this, Princess. Should you agree to my small offer… you shall be given a chance to live again. Decline and die a final death and sleep forevermore." The shadow paused dramatically before adding. "Don't you want to live again? Do you not want to see your sister again, little Princess? No – Queen Diva!" the voice almost roared the last part out.

Did she really want to live? Of course – she wanted to live no matter what, she wanted to see her sister again no matter what she had to do for the chance, she was ready to sacrifice anything to this shadow if he asked.  
>The girl's demeanor instantly turned serious.<p>

"What do you wish of me?" she asked, full of determination.

The shadow chuckled darkly. And then it shifted, growing taller – no – standing up before the Queen. The shadow finally took a more descriptive form, attaining a weird garb. The person before Diva was tall – much taller than she; he had white-pale skin which seemed more like ash or chalk, the man's hair was raven-black in color and flew freely in the small wind while reaching down past his waist. His body was covered in a complete set of clothing – a pure-black straightjacket with lots of belts and such on his hands and legs. The only other visible place where he was showing skin aside his face were his hands – wrists and fingers. His fingernails clearly resembled claws, slightly sharp and longer than usual ones.  
>The man's eyes were crimson-red and Diva instantly knew than no human could have eyes like these… in fact they resembled her sister's eyes too much when the latter was angry or tasted blood. And finally she could see that all his teeth were jagged fangs, much like her own two teeth.<p>

The man looked down at her and changed his grin for a more common smile.

"A simple thing. All you need to do is accept me and exchange your blood with me. I shall drink of your blood… and you shall drink of mine." He raised his hand, palm facing upwards. "However as a result of this exchange I shall not become your Chevalier. Before you ask why… let's just say this is a special case – one of those times when natural laws are broken. Our contract shall be different. Do you accept, Princess?" he asked her, bringing his hand closer to her face.

"I… accept." She nodded with a determined expression.

The man then smiled wider and narrowed his eyes in apparent joy. With a single precise movement he quickly cut his wrist on the outstretched hand with his fingernail and lifted his hand over the girl's mouth, who had opened it, showing an abnormally long tongue that could make any male go wild. She let the blood flow into her mouth and onto her tongue before she finally gulped it down, surprised when she let out a satisfied moan afterwards. Just as quickly as his previous action, the vampire withdrew his hand and Diva managed to notice that his wound was already gone and healed, as if it was never there.  
>Next the man knelt down on one of his knees and brought his head close to her, seemingly paying no attention to her lack of clothing completely. He raised both his hands in front of his face and she gracefully placed her own hand into his open palms. With grace to match the male carefully bit into her hand with only two of his fangs and made two small, yet slow gulps. He then released the girl's hand, covering the two puncture wounds with his hand and withdrawing it a second later, only to reveal a clean and unhurt arm.<p>

Almost instantly after that Diva felt drowsy, her vision blurring and her legs giving out. Before she could fall, however, she had felt that he had caught her by her shoulder and back, carefully putting her on the white ground afterwards. The last thing she heard was.

"Sleep well. My name is Alucard."

And she fell into a deep sleep. What she did not hear were the actual last words of the vampire Alucard.

"Sleep well, for you shall awaken soon, my little Princess. My little girl."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

_**London, Unknown Crypt**_

Diva's eyes snapped open again, this time her vision enveloped by darkness, she could well see in. Her light-blue eyes fell upon a strange statue right in front of her, by her legs. It was an ancient-looking knight clad in ceremonial armor, holding a sword in one hand and a spear in the other, his face-features wiped away by the passing of time and the crest on his armor impossible to indentify. Diva found herself lying naked on a slab of cold stone surrounded by dust, spider webbing and darkness. She slid her legs off the stony bed and stood up, wincing at the feeling of the icy surface touching her delicate bare feet. Without much pause she moved away from the stone slab, walking up to a small iron door.

In front of her was a visage of the same knight, only this time not as a statue, but as a drawing on the stone's surface. The 16 year old-looking girl pushed the door with force, making it fall down, clearly withered with time and rust. Before her was a spacious room mostly untouched by time or any webbing, which was rather odd. Judging by the hall's architecture the girl decided that she had probably awoken in a side chamber of sorts. The girl held back a frown and stepped inside.  
>As soon as she did she heard something, like a rustle. Her head whipped to her left, noticing a large drawing covering most of the wall nearby. It was a pentagram drawn with chalk, as far as she could tell with her darkvision, and it was quickly fading away – melting right before her eyes. But most importantly – she saw a dark silhouette, a tall figure clad in pure black clothes rising from the ground and on his legs. The black hair flew chaotically as the man before her bowed down, his arms locked together behind him, and then straightened emitting a loud half-hiss half-roar as he tore his arms free of the binds that held him and let the belts on his straightjacket loose.<p>

The man, undoubtedly Alucard who she had met in that dream earlier, threw his arms up, almost clawing at the ceiling. After but a moment or two he let his arms fall to his sides and advanced towards the girl. He stepped before her and stopped, glancing down at her naked, thin form from between the straight bangs of his hair, which fell down freely. Only a single blood-red eye was visible.  
>Diva felt no fear as she watched him, however she felt something – an emotion she could not understand. It was then that he spoke, breaking the silence.<p>

"Good evening, Princess – I trust you have slept well, have you not?" he addressed her with that nickname with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Quite well, thank you." She replied, bowing her head slightly, just like a Princess welcoming a guest. Her voice had more amusement in it, while her light-blue eyes showed abundance of weird happiness.

"Just as I promised – you are revived. Remember that I am also not a Chevalier, but…" he seemed to trail off for a second before continuing. "I have decided to escort you for a while after your awakening. It would be ungentlemanly of me to do otherwise." He smirked. And then, as if noticing she had no clothes for the first time he drew his hands around her, alarming her for a second before putting his hands around her and donning a long, red trench coat on her fragile-looking frame. She was indeed surprised by the fact that this man had pulled clothes out of nowhere, actually somewhere from behind her back. He added. "This should keep the unpleasant feeling of cold at bay and hide your nakedness."

"Thank you." She responded in an uncharacteristic manner, looking up at his covered face. His single eye was once again narrowed in amusement.

"Your body has no faults, however, and you are perfect in your clothe-less attire." Diva saw his smirk as he turned around after giving her the compliment.

As they walked out of the Crypt the girl soon found her head filled with many questions she would not care for in her past life. Who was this man? How was he able to revive her? How could he bare so many similar traits to a Chiropterian, while not being a Chevalier? Many questions like that flooded her mind and no matter how hard she had tried – she could not find the answers.  
>When the two reached the entrance door, Alucard stopped, putting one hand on the door, while turning back to face the Queen. He smirked.<p>

"I know you have many questions about me, Princess, and I shall answer some of them now." He told her, earning a surprised look. He only chuckled in response. "I have two reasons for knowing this. One – the questions are practically written on your face, girl, and Two – while we are not Queen and Chevalier – we do share a mental link between us due to the blood exchange, and I can somewhat sense your mood. You should be able to do the same with me… in due time and if I wish you to." He concluded, earning yet another look, this one filled with irritation. He raised his hand in a small gesture of peace. "Worry not, Princess, for I shall not use telepathy for minor purposes. Now… as for your questions. I am a Chiropterian, but while you call our kind that way, I prefer to call us differently – Midians. A title much more befitting of our nature. As you might have guessed I am not a Chevalier to anyone… nor have I ever been one. Due to events I shall not mention right now I was turned into a Midian and had lived for many a year in this world, until I was imprisoned by humans… and that was long before you were born. How do I know this? You see – all of our true kind have been able to sense each other and in my imprisonment I was able to reach further with my senses than any had managed before me and, ultimately, could see the events between you and your sister transpire the way they did. This is how I know of your story."

Diva stood there for a few minutes, taking it all in. A human's mind would go into overload by now, but the girl was a Midian, as Alucard called them, and she had no such difficulties. Funny that she found herself liking his word for 'Vampire' more than the one those Red Shield, or her own Chevaliers, used. Midians sounded far better than Chiropterians. So in the end she nodded, accepting his unlikely and bizarre explanation for now.  
>Seemingly pleased he continued.<p>

"In my immobile state I was able to contact you and make the deal with you. And now… after my forced hibernation is over I have something to do, but in honor of our agreement I shall help you find your sister first. Don't be surprised if that was not a spoken part of the deal – I simply read you true wishes as I drank your blood." Alucard didn't give the girl a chance to respond and opened the door leading outside the crypt.

The outside world greeted the two vampires with cold wind and falling white snow of winter. The surroundings were dark; however it was no problem for a pair of nocturnal creatures that could see in the dark better than during daylight. So the pair stood there, the black boots and bare feet sunk into the snow, looking around in order to grasp the understanding of their location. Diva then noticed a small hut nearby, the lights inside turned on, a fence-railing behind it. They were on the edge of a cemetery.  
>The two didn't have a chance to walk away, as they were immediately surrounded by 3 soldiers, all wearing winter uniforms and masked helmets with night vision goggles.<p>

"Hold it right there!"

"Where did they come from? Hey you – talk!"

The one of them lowered his weapon a bit. "Wait… it's – IT'S THE MONSTER – HE'S FREE! ALERT HEADQUARTERS!" came a panicked scream from beneath the 3rd mask as the man made a step back.

And the shooting started – all the 3 soldiers began unloading their whole ammunition into the body of Alucard, while Diva had gathered enough strength to flicker out of the way, appearing behind one of the soldiers and delivering a powerful chop to the man's neck, breaking it and sending the man away with her inhuman brute force. She then looked to see what had happened to her fellow Midian, only to see a torn, bloody heap fall down on the snow, full of bullet holes.  
>The two men turned to her, noticing what she had done to their comrade.<p>

"Fire, now!" one of them shouted and both, already having reloaded, began firing their automatic weapons at the thin, teenage girl covered only by a long red coat. The female vampire disappeared again, sustaining a single injury, however, as a bullet had hit her just below the heart. She appeared on top of the crypt from where the two emerged. She wasn't giggling or smiling, instead keeping a frown on her angelic face. She found herself being somewhat sad that the humans killed her companion so fast and while she displayed almost no sadness for the deaths of her Chevaliers – the death of this stranger and her kin made a much stronger impact on her mood.  
>And just then she heard a loud laugh echo through the graveyard. Both the soldiers and she looked towards the source of the laughter, observing as the corpse of Alucard started shifting and drawing all the blood he had lost back into him, standing back up as he did. It was a sight to behold. Without a single word or a mocking remark the vampire launched himself at the soldiers, meeting their fire head on and not showing any kind of reaction to the bullets entering his body.<br>Within seconds it was finished, the two soldiers falling down onto the red snow, one's torso sliced in two while the other's head flying off his shoulders. All this was done with two swipes of the vampire's bare hands.

And then Divan jumped down, landing right beside Alucard, glancing up at him with a happy smile. "You're not dead Alucard!"

"Of course…" he looked down at her with a shadow of a smile. "It will take much more than this to kill me. The resolve of these men, however, was strong. Not good enough to harm me in the slightest though."

The girl squatted down beside one of the bodies and looked at it carefully.

"H-hell… sing. Hell Sing!" she brightened and twirled around. "These humans sing in Hell!" she closed her eyes, inhaled and opened her mouth to sing, but felt a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she saw Alucard withdrawing his hand.

"Not now, Princess. We should go… I don't want to ruin such a wonderful night." The man smirked and suddenly embraced the girl lightly, causing her to yelp a bit at his unpredictable action. Then her vision turned black as a vortex of shadows covered her eyes.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

_**France, Bordeaux, The Zoo.**_

Diva opened her eyes once again, this time finding herself lying on a soft and comfortable bed. Her mind recalled the memories of these few days before today. Alucard had transported the girl back to the place where she was born and raised in France. Later that same night he had went away, returning with a few sets of clothes and a bed. Diva had accepted the wonderful and new dresses with much happiness and after the raven-haired Midian had brought in her bed she asked him of his own accommodations. With a knowing smirk he showed the girl an object in the shadowed corner of the room, which she had not seen there before – it was a black coffin with inscriptions in Latin on it. Diva had no idea how this thing managed to appear in here since she didn't see Alucard bringing it in and she was watching Alucard all the time as he entered with the dresses and then with the bed. No coffins were present.

She had asked him, as playfully as ever, about why he was sleeping on a coffin. He had answered that it was his own coffin and that he had his homelands soil in it, which gave him strength and sustained him as well as blood did.

After that two days had passed and both he and she did nothing out of the ordinary. Alucard was sleeping during the day and the girl decided to do the same to adapt to his schedule – so she slept during the day and was awake at night. The male Midian had ventured out into the city two times more during the nights, bringing back different stuff and once even a human, who seemed mostly out of it. Diva had asked the man about the human's condition to which Alucard only responded that the human was under control and that he was Diva's meal. No objections followed from her side.

So right now was the fourth night. The girl slowly rose up from her bed and skipped towards the closet standing nearby, putting on a new dress today. This one had a simple design and was mostly white, reaching down below her knees and held by two laces going over her shoulders. There was a single cyan-colored flower drawn on the front, upper left side of the dress.  
>Diva dressed herself, leaving her feet bare and skipped towards the black coffin with an expression of joy and playfulness on her face. As soon as she was near the coffin she grabbed the lid and pushed it away, revealing the sleeping Alucard inside with his arms crossed on his chest. The man quickly opened his eyes, narrowing them at the giggling girl.<p>

"I told you not to wake me this way, Princess." He hissed as her.

"But it's time to wakey-wakey, Alucard! Come on – you promised to take me out to the city today!" she formed a pleading gesture with her hands. Alucard only grunted and rose from his coffin, snapping his fingers and making the lid close. Once again Diva managed to sneak a peek inside, noticing something that looked like a few red eyes visible in the crimson-black, slithering darkness.  
>Diva put her hand to her chin, wondering why her companion hasn't punished her even once, although he had threatened her two times before when she woke him the same way. At first she was expecting him to hit her or something, seeing as he looked quite mad… however he didn't, instead becoming less irritated with each time she woke him up this way. She also understood that he wasn't the type to back down from a threat – so why would he tolerate her this much? She wasn't scared of him and actually liked seeing him agitated, sincerely laughing at this, but she was still curious about the matter.<br>The she heard his voice and broke away from her thoughts, turning her head to see him standing nearby in his new get-up he had attained after they came here. He was wearing the red trench coat with which he had covered her before, a pair of dark-brown riding boots a black suit and a red cravat on his neck. His head remained uncovered and his hair now reaching down just below his shoulders, which was weird. He also wore a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed red sunglasses with goggle sidings, which covered his unnatural eye coloration. On his hands was a pair of plain white gloves.  
>The man smirked, pointing at her feet.<p>

"You should put on some footwear. After all – we are going to a place filled with humans, and one brimming with energy during the nights."

"Are we going to a club?" she asked, hastily putting on a pair of black low-heel shoes.

"Smart girl." He responded, showing a more mysterious smirk.

And then Diva paused, making Alucard raise a brow, silently questioning her pause. She could feel his question through the telepathic link. "I… I thought we were going to find Saya." she almost whispered, looking down at the floor.

Alucard sighed, coming closer and grabbing her shoulder in his arm, gently. "I am sorry… but we cannot go looking for your sister." He told her, earning a questioning and alarmed stare. He continued. "I am afraid I cannot feel her presence. And I think neither can you." After a minute of silence she nodded in response. "That would mean only one thing – she has entered a state of hibernation and she cannot be disturbed now, of all times. We would have to wait, and in the meantime we should do something else. No doubt – you will be pursued by the Red Shield, or I shall be by the Hellsing Organization. We are both fugitives in their books and I have no doubt they will join forces to find us and hunt us down. So… we should be ready for it."

"Who are these Hellsing humans?" Diva asked.

"They are an Order of Protestant Knights who hunts down Midians such as you and I, and they have done so for long before Red Shield was ever created. They have many resources and men at their disposal, as well as holy powers behind their backs. I used to be their… slave." He concluded, frowning which told Diva that he no longer wanted to continue the conversation. But then he smiled again and offered his hand to her. "The night is still young – should we go, my Lady?"

"Of course, my Knight." She made a reverence, smiling gently and playing her role. Then she placed her own hand on top of his and once again felt that weird feeling – a sort of bond, when she touched him. She never felt anything of the like and it could be similar to her and Saya's bond; however it was also different – while the twins had a family blood-bond, this one felt different yet almost the same. It was nothing like a Chevalier bond though.

She shook her head, making the thoughts go away and looked up at him, missing his mysterious smile by a second. He led her towards the first floor and opened the tower's door in front of her, showing her to proceed, and she did stepping out in the moonlit grassy field.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there w have it. Yay for the first chapter and it's a lot shorter than those I do for "Hollow to Vampire", but hey – it's the quality that counts, right? Besides – I'm experimenting with what kinds of chappies I like to write more. And, well – I felt that this much was enough for this chapter.  
>I wonder if you guys can guess what kind of bond Alucard and Diva have… I gave more than a few hints too... *chuckles*<p> 


End file.
